Kanaya Maryam
Kanaya Maryam, also known by her TROLLIAN handle grimAuxiliatrix, is one of the Trolls. Her associated zodiac sign is Virgo (♍). She capitalizes the first letter of every word, and writes in jade green. She is the last member of the Red Team to enter the Medium. Her name comes from the Indian word for Virgo, 'Kanya'; and from 'Maryam', the Arabic name for 'Mary' as in the Virgin Mary. Biography Her appearance is similar to that of the other trolls. Gray skin, black hair, horns, pointed teeth, and her astrological symbol in the color she types. Of note is that her left horn curves into a hook, emulating the tail of her astrological symbol when viewed from the front. Only two of her teeth are protruding, giving Kanaya a vampire-like appearance. Kanaya, unlike Karkat Vantas, actually seems to be helpful, as perhaps fits with her chumhandle ("auxiliatrix" in Latin means "a helpful woman"). Kanaya contacts Rose on her birthday, and states that she is on an entirely different timeline than the Homestuck Kids. However, she also says that they have spoken just minutes ago from her (GA's) point of view. Kanaya also asks to be Rose's friend, saying she "Thinks Were Supposed To." Rose accepts, because she doesn't know what else to do. She admits that their plan to troll Rose and her friends wasn't thought all the way through, and appears to be getting tips from Rose. Hivebent Kanaya lives in an oasis in a desert, near a volcano and a red frog temple. Her oasis is nearly identical to the island where Jade lives. According to her, her hive originally came from The Medium. She shares other similarities with Jade: both use considerably advanced weapons for their strifespecibi than others and both use a WARDROBIFIER. She also possesses a lunchtop, like Jade's, except instead of squiddles, it has cuttlefish on it. They both have a thing for plants, it is hinted that she has had dreams that take place in the Medium before playing Sburb, and even her blood is Jade green. She has a lot of cloth lying around as unlike others she has something called fashion, and a wardrobifier. She also appears to share Jade's gnostic abilities, due to a pre-existing awareness of Skaia. She also seems to share Rose's interest in occult literature, as well as her sewing ability. Kanaya specifically requested to be the final member of the Red Team to connect to Sburb. As such, she is Vriska's server player. Eventually she ended up breaking the chain and became Equius's client. After the trolls settled on an asteroid in the Veil, she used her chainsaw to amputate Tavros Nitram's legs to allow him to have robotic legs. Personality She seems not to be very good with computers, as she has trouble using the viewport application on her computer, and needs to ask Sollux Captor for help on how to use it. She also is very reluctant to troll Rose, attempting to leave after typing only a few lines. As it turns out, her first trolling victim is not Rose, but John, who answers Rose's computer while Rose is asleep. As a result, Kanaya gains the impression that Rose is mixed-up and not very smart. She has been seen asking Dave for advice on ways to talk to Rose; at first it was implied that she has a crush on Rose; this was denied at first but seems possible, as her conversation with Dave is how to have a chat with Rose, unlike AdiosToreador who asked Rose how to troll Dave more effectively. However, later when she takes Dave's advice to go back and pester Rose, Rose seems to think that she has a crush on Dave, implying that she most likely does not have a crush on either of them. Also, both Rose and Dave have been calling her "Bro" for some reason. They may think that she is a male, or the term may be considered gender-neutral. Alternately, they may have merely slipped up. Further establishing her helpfulness, more than one troll has called her a meddler, and Vriska has referred to her as "Lousy st8pid godd8mn supportive fri8nd!". A prominent example of her helpful behavior is her willingness to amputate Tavros' legs. Given her chumhandle of Grim Auxiliatrix, this suggests she is the kind of person given to unpleasant actions for another's benefit. (She did not appear to relish the act herself.) Much is made of the fact that there are a number of traits unique to Kanaya. She is one of the few trolls who can tolerate Alternia's sunlight, and perhaps the only who actually enjoys it. She is also one of the only trolls who enjoys landscaping, fashion, and color, as her aesthetics overrides the usual utilitarian insticts that overpower most trolls. Kanaya is also an avid reader of horror and romance novels, and also has a fascination for Alternia's version of vampires, even going as far as to taste her lusus' blood, (though she quickly discovered that she did not enjoy its taste). Kanaya's Wardrobifier Kanaya also has a wardrobifier like Jade. However, she uses it to change her entire outfit rather than just change the shirt image. Interestingly enough her Virgo sign stays on her outfit as a belt or a clasp regardless of the outfit. She is the only Troll that chooses to change her clothes. Fashion is seen as taboo in Troll culture, and Kanaya breaks Troll culture often. KanayaOutfit2.png KanayaOutfit3.png KanayaOutfit4.png Lusus/Kernelsprite Kanaya's Lusus is a virgin Mother Grub that abdicated and took on the role of a lusus. It, and presumably all Mother Grubs, resembles a large, flying moth-like creature. It has a skull-like face, lips, and two horns, one of them bent like Kanaya's. It is possibly based off of the Grammia virgo, or Virgin Tiger Moth. It apparently died of natural causes. She rejects the idea that the Mobius Double Reacharound Virus is responsible for the deaths of the Lusus, believing it instead to be a consequence of playing Sgrub. Trolls can only be selected and raised by a virgin Mother Grub if they have jade green blood, like Kanaya, an account so rare that the last time it occured isn't even in the troll's history records. It was extremely helpful for Kanaya when it was alive, defending her from the desert surrounding her. Also, we know that Kanaya will assure her Mother Grub progeny beforeafter its death, possibly via Karkat's creation of the Troll's Paradox Clones.